The Fifth
by Craziness-12
Summary: A woman gets taken back in time by unknown forces to save the world useing the elements to find a jewel. (a fifth elementinuyasha cross over useing my own charrys) RR


She was walking around, after having found nothing to do, not even her TV she found entertaining lately, the books in her house she had memorized...She had planed on going to the library or maybe to the movie rental place but she didn't know yet. She was enjoying the great weather. it was a very nice day it was supposed to rain that night but it felt good outside. Walking by the park she decided to go in and look around a bit, enjoy the weather, or maybe just have a little quiet time.

She walked on the trail over to the swings and sat down. Slowly she began swing back and forth as she closed her eyes to take in all the beautiful weather. Having closed her eyes for no more than a minute she felt a change, it seemed as though it had gotten hotter or maybe colder she couldn't tell which and the wind had picked up a lot.

She opened her eyes and almost screamed. There infront of her was a tall fully armored figure. She was now sitting on the ground and on the verge of begging for her life, for the figured was surly going to kill her. His sword was raised above her head and he looked as though he was about to kill her.

Suddenly he fell backwards and there behind him pulling out his sword was another knight, but this one seemed good, for he had slain the one that was going to kill her. He took off his helmet and looked down at her. She trembled in her skirt and tank top. That she noticed hadn't changed.

She looked up at the knight who had saved her life, he was holding out his hand obviously offering to help her up. She smiled and took his hand. "Thank you for saving me." she said as she pulled herself up.

"Your not from around here are you," he said looking at her unusual clothing "most of the women here wear less clothing than that and carry around daggers or spell books."

She looked at him confused. Spell books? Daggers? What was he talking about? And why was he wearing that armor? Was she in some kind of midevil place?

"Actually yes your in a place long ago or so that's what I was told by the magicians's to tell you when I found you." He replied. Obviously she hadn't been thinking to herself, she must have said the last question out loud.

"Um so you knew I was coming?" She looked at him, really looked at him. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes that reminded her of a puppy. He was almost a head taller than her which made him about 6 feet maybe a little less. He was well built, she figured because anyone who was wearing all that armor had to be strong. She smiled again and brushed herself off, when she looked up she was terrified there maybe 50 feet behind him was an archer wearing almost the same kind of armor the evil knight, who was now dead, had on, his bow was evil looking, black with a sort of dark glow around it.

She pointed slightly and he looked behind him and raised his shield just in time so that neither of them was hurt. He rushed forward to the archer and struck him down, almost as though he were a tree just standing there. He looked back at her and gave a weak smile and nodded. She walked forward but was stopped as a great horse, that was a dappled color, came running up. He stop between them and looked at her almost willing her to get on.

She smiled, for she had ridden a horse only once in her life and she had loved it. though that horse had been, old and this one seemed very young and strong, She climbed up anyway and was joined by the Knight. "By the way what's your name Knight" He smiled from behind her and urged the horse on. "My name is Sir Laybren the Great but you Miss may call me Laybren." He replied as he sent the horse into a trot. Obviously the battle was over and they were going somewhere else. Somewhere safe, she hoped she needed out of her shoes they were killing her feet and she felt weird in a tank top and skirt in front of this guy whom she had just met.

"Well Laybren my name is Nina, Nina Yashori. But you can call me Nina."

He smiled down at her and sent the horse into a full run and she had to hold onto the saddle so she didn't fall off the horse all though one of his arms had found its way around her waist. She looked down at his arm and smiled it felt good to have it around her waist. It had been a long time sense she had felt a mans touch.

A few minutes later they arrived to a very big castle, she was in awe as she looked at the huge castle. He got off the horse and was waiting to help her down. She looked down and smiled as she slid off the horse into his arms. He looked down at her for a moment as if he was going to kiss her but instead he let her go and walked towards the castle. She looked at his retreating figure and shook her head. She hadn't known why she thought he was going to kiss her but she did. Maybe it was in his eyes. She knew the look. But why, why hadn't he.

She followed him as a cute teenage boy walked up and lead the horse to the stable where she was sure he was to be unsattled and fed. She hadn't been watching where she had been going and before she could stop she ran right into another knight. Only this one was different. He was maybe a little shorter than Laybren but he was slightly more handsome. He smiled down at her with bright green eyes much like her own but his seemed more like grass than the neon green of hers.

"So this is the girl the magicians had been telling us about, Laybren." He spoke in a masculine voice that made her body tingle with attraction.

"Yes this is her. she's kinda small though don't you think. this cant be the same girl that's supposed to help us. I don't know what do you think general?" Laybren replied to the man who had spoken, the man who was looking down at her smiling. "I...I...well..." she was at a loss for words as they spoke. she didn't know what to tell them for she herself didn't know if she was the one they were talking about.

"well we should take her to the mages and see what they have to say. if anyone knows it would be them. their the ones who summoned her here aren't they so they should know."

"miss my name is Justin, I am the general of the lord Rithians army. if you'll just follow me this way we'll be happy to explain everything to you"

following Justin into the castle she looked around in awe. at almost every major door way were more knights fully armored with swords and some with bows. stopping for a minute she looked at one of the guards with a bow and smiled at him. he glanced at her and grinned obviously knowing why she was here or just thinking she liked him. she didn't know. looking around again she cried out as she saw what looked to be a huge giant towering above her.

she let out a loud piercing scream and began whimpering. the guard she had been looking at rushed to her and asked in an urgent voice "miss what's wrong?" she pointed up to the giant and whimpered again. he almost broke into a laugh as he looked at the giant.

"don't be afraid miss that only a statue....he's perfectly harmless" embarrassed beyond anything she nodded and stood up. looking around for Justin or Laybren she saw them just as they were about to round a corner. they were far ahead of her. she had to slip her shoes off and run to catch up with them. getting to Justin's side she grabbed his armored arm and breathed deeply having not run like that in a long time.

Justin looked at her in question and asked softly "is something the matter lady Nina?"

she shook her head and gave her best 'im fine' smile and followed him having let go of his arm after remembering she was still holding it. they came before a large set of doors. instead of the usual 2 guards there were 4. two with bows and two with swords. as they approached two of the guards opened the doors. following Justin and Laybren in she looked around at all of the books. but what caught her attention the most was she floating electric blue ball above the table where 4 men sat.

Chapter 2

they were all dressed in robes but they were different colors, there was orange, blue, white and brown. looking up to Justin she saw him bow and retreat. she almost followed until one of the mages said slowly "Please stay lady Nina. we've been expecting you for some time now."

she froze and looked at the mages. swallowing slightly she walked forward and sat down in the chair that magically pulled itself out. she looked a the table and only for a second looked up at each of the 4 mages.

"we are the 4 mages of the 4 elements. we hold great power within each of us. and you my dear. you are the final of the 5 great element caretakers whom control and protect this land. you are the fifth. you are the perfect element. you are the one thing that can give life. and take it. we have brought you here to help us. there are 4 men just as us only they are working for the evil side of the elements. instead of there being 2 of you for each of the 2 groups there's only one. and sense we have found you first they will do anything to get what they want. they seek to posses a jewel that gives god like powers. you are the only one who can touch the jewel and not be possessed by its powers. you can control the jewel and the power inside. anyone else who touches or uses the jewel is within a matter of minutes possessed by the power which seeks to destroy what that person loves the most. many have died protecting this jewel. and many have died using this jewel. we have gathered here today to bring you here so you can bring the jewel to us. so we can keep it safe from anyone whom might try and use it for evil who has forsaken love."

Nina listened and looked at the one who spoke. his robes were orange. fire she thought. white was wind. blue was water. and brown was earth, and she they said was the fifth element the one who could give life and take it the one who could use this jewel and not be overcome by the power inside of it. she thought about it for a minute and one thing was straight she was going to help these people as much as she could.

but one thing bothered her how was she going to get this jewel which was obviously somewhere in the wilderness. and from what she had seen and heard she wasn't the only one after it. and there had to be other dangers out there other than evil knights. "how am I supposed to get this jewel with no power of my own to help me. no weapon of my own. I have no knowledge of magic or weaponry."

speaking from his place by the door Laybren said "that is where I come in miss. I, general Justin and a troop of our best men are going with you to middle earth. that is where the jewel is hidden. its guarded by something very deadly. no one has seen the thing in many, many generations. not even the evil lord Ragstat know what's there."

Nina looked at Laybren and frowned. this was the first time anyone had told her the name of this man she was working against. "who is this man sir Laybren?" she said questioningly. somehow something felt strange like he wasnt just some evil lord who wanted to take over the world. this sounded like revenge on these people.

Stepping closer Laybren smiled and took a deep breath. "Lord Ragstat is the kings twin brother. sense Rithian had been born first and was the stronger of the two Ragstat was sent away banished from the highlands, its said that he now resides in the badlands where he rules over all the evil that lives there. he's now stronger than ever with powers unimaginable backing him. but I guaranty miss Nina you'll be fine with the powers of the 4 elements backing you."

listening to him she nodded slightly now knowing why she had felt the want of revenge at the mention of lord Ragstats name. he did want revenge for being banished. for being forgotten and hated because he was the 'weaker' of the two brothers. but then something Laybren said caught her attention and she looked up puzzled. "what do you mean the power of the 4 elements backing me?" she looked at Laybren waiting for his answer but it was wind who answered first.

"well that's what we had forgotten to mention you'll have all of our powers to help you fight lord Ragstat and his evil minions." having said this the electric blue ball pulsed and grew, then shot towards Nina, she stood there wide eyed as the ball entered her body, lifted her up and filled her body with thoes very four elemnts in which she had been talking to. her body glowed blue for a few moments before she was returned to the ground now endowed with powers of her own.

she could feel the heat of fire, the coolness of water the hardness of earth and the lightness of wind. she opened her eyes and looked at Laybren, her once green eyes were now an amazing shade of ice blue. still looking at Laybren she said "I think its time I met this king of yours."

He stood there in shock as he watched her. he knew that the magic of the mages was amazing but he never knew it could be that amazing. he nodded and looked her over his mouth slightly hanging open, her hair which has been a light blonde was now a fiery blonde red color, her skin was slightly darker and her clothing had changed. she went from wearing the strange skirt and top to wearing a skin tight bodice of shimmering white with thigh boots the same white color, she now wore gloves and a cape. the cape was a mix and swirl of all the elemental colors, constantly swirling.

he nodded again and turned to open the door still staring at her in wonder, she was calmly staring back at him. a calm state had settled over her as she stood there taking in the power of fire, wind, water, and earth. as he opened the door she stepped forward and looked at Justin who was standing right outside of the doors.

he turned hearing the doors open and stop dead, he to stared at her in wonder, his mouth slightly coming open and his eyes wide, Laybren walked out behind her firmly closing the doors behind her. he swallowed loudly and looked at Justin saying as calmly as possible "she wants to meet King Rithian."

Justin heard this but didn't quit understand it at first then nodded his head and still looking at her he held out his hand in the direction of the kings throne room. Nina smiled and nodded slightly stepping forward towards the room, the doors that were ahead were not as big as the ones to the mages room but they were definitely royal looking. she knew these would lead to the throne room. she headed down the hall gracefully as ever.

Justin and Laybren fell into step on either side of her slightly billowing cape and followed her to the throne room where Justin had minutes earlier told the king that she had arrived. what he didn't know was she now had very powerfully magic's at her disposal and she wanted to see him. Justin walked behind her on the left and thought to himself wondering what had happened in that room that he had not been able to witness while his lesser in command friend had been able to see.

he felt slightly jealous of his friend now for he had had the privilege of seeing a spell performed and Laybren was only a captain. he was general he rightfully should have been in that room not Laybren. he looked over at his friend and frowned some. he and Laybren were going to have to talk about this later. now they were both going to witness this powerful sorceress meet the king and she really didn't look as though she was in the best of moods.

she stopped before the throne room doors and nodded to the 4 guards that stood protecting it. they in turn replied with open mouthed stairs. Justin and Laybren stepped forward and opened the doors for her to enter. she stepped forward and looked across the room to the king. he was sitting on a huge throne, chin propped in palm and looking slightly sulky. he looked up suddenly when he heard the doors thuded loudly closed.

his eyes fell upon the woman dressed in white standing before the doors flanked by his general and captain of the army. he sat up straight immediately and smiled nodding "well what a nice surprise. Nina? is it. I am King Rithian of these lands." he stood and walked towards her pausing slightly when he saw the fire in her hair and the ice in her eyes. the swirling colors of her cape and the wonder in his guards' faces.

she walked forward in long graceful gliding strides that brought him and her face to face in what seemed a split second. she stopped before running into him and he bowed deeply extending his hand out to her. she raised her hand and placed it into his and smiled tipping her head slightly he bent down and lightly kissed the back of her hand and then looked up still holding her small gloved hand.

she had perfectly shaped lips and eyes that were stunning and deadly at the same time. and then she spoke, her voice was almost that of an angels, but it had the slight hint of power in it, the slight hint could tell someone not to piss this angelic woman off for the outcome would not be pretty. "yes my name is Nina..Nina Yashori. the pleasure is mine Rithian."

she pulled her hand back and smiled to him. he clasped his hands behind his back politely and shook his head replying with a equally polite voice "no milady the pleasure is all mine." he smiled back and turned slightly motioning to the fire place and chairs in the far corner "would you like to sit, have some meand or wine or water or what ever you desire that we may provide for you, and we can be more comfortable to talk. if you wish."

Nina nodded and walked to one of the chairs sitting gracefully, she was comfortably seated in the chair back against the cushion and legs elegantly crossed. in her mind she felt a slight power over herself now a power she had never before even dreamed of experiencing. Rithian sat across from her slightly tense.

thinking to himself, what did she want? she should have been told what she needed to do why was she here..staring at him like that..all this going through his mind as he sat there. again he spoke, he voice holding a hint of nervousness,"so im sure the Mages gave you the news and so forth.."

she smiled and nodded feeling she really didnt need to talk when slight gestures and movements were all that were needed in the case, but she spoke this time pure curiosity and slightly acustation in her voice, "Rithian, im to beleave that Ragstat this Lord your in such conflict with is your twing brother. and im to beleave that he was cast away being the younger weaker brother. but what i can not beleave is that you a man of nobility and high stature did not seek out your brother and be an actual brother to him. in my world in my time we dont cast away our familey."

she looked at him calmly with her ice blue eyes almost dareing him to answer or even make a sound. he spoke softly feeling like a peasant being questioned of his wrong doings by a judge "well.. you see.. here.. we dont really do that. when the weaker of us is cast out we try to keep them there. but i am seeing you point maybe if i had talked to my brother or even contacted him somehow he may not be trying to overtake my castle my rightful throne."

Nina laughed now, "your rightful throne? it was only given to you because you were born first and weighed more. thoes small things dont make you the stronger of the two. but im not one to let evil over take anything so i will do this, for the land and people. not for you."

Rithian swollowed loudly and nodded sweat dripping down his face and forhead. he really didnt want to piss this woman off knowing she possesed great powers but somehow he felt she was wrong. Ragstat was evil he was weaker. he, the king, was stronger, wasnt he? before he had said anything Nina had stood and was now walking towards his General and Captian. he didnt hear what they said and he really didnt care. he was mainly trying to get over his fear of this woman. if he didnt he felt he may just die from fright. she was helping him after all not killing him. he should be greatful. but why did he feel like if he made one wrong move this sorceress would kill him? he didnt know.

meanwhile by the throne room door Nina was talking to Laybren and Justin, earlyer while Nina and King Rithian had been talking Justin had had a little talk with his Captian and the outcome had been they would be in this togeathe and no matter what happened neither was over the other except in rank and that only because the king said it was so. they were friends and just because one saw something the other didnt, didnt make him any better or any more privlaged than the other.

now they were talking to Nina and rying not to stair too much. "well im hoping you two know where we're going and i hope im going to have a horse, i havnt exactly gotten any practice with these powers so i cant use them to help me at the moment" Nina said in a friendly teaseing tone knowing they were more interested in her looks than anything els.

she thought it was kinda funny how these two men who could at the moment do more damage than she where acting as if she were a goddess. it was Justin who spoke first saying in a very athurity like tone "yes Mam youve been chosen a horse and we have maps from the Mages as to where to find the Jewel so when you are ready we can be on our way."

Chapter 3


End file.
